darkerthanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
Eric Nishijima
Eric Nishijima is a high-ranking official in PANDORA and is responsible for the Saturn Ring project. He is the son of Commander Nishijima. Personality Eric Nishijima shows a very calm and calculating personality. He believes that the way to victory is staying one step ahead of your opponent and occasionally gives a smirk of self satisfaction whenever his plans are moving accordingly. He has shown to have tolerance towards working with the maniacal, impulsive and often comedic Dr. Robert Schroeder. While generally calm, he has shown to express frustration at times, such as when Hei attacked the particle accelerator and even went as far as punching Dr. Shcroeder after he shrugged off the plan's failure. He has also displayed shock outside of anger and calmness, expressing alarm at discovering that he was expendable to the Syndicate moments before his death. Appearance Eric has short brown hair and brown eyes. He wears glasses and usually wears a business suit. Part in the Story The Black Contractor .]] Eric visits the Regressor Havoc while she is in the custody of the Japanese Police and MI-6. He informs her that she will be assisting PANDORA in its research.The Black Contractor; Episode 5 When the Meteor Fragment is stolen and located within the Hell's Gate, a team is sent to recover it. Eric awaits the security chief of PANDORA in his office and expresses displeasure at the failure to return the item to PANDORA, saying that even he can no longer persuade the chief executives to give him another chance.The Black Contractor; Episode 12 react to bomb blast during meeting.]] Three weeks after the Meteor Fragment is smuggled out of PANDORA, Eric meets with Yoshimitsu Horai and Misaki Kirihara to tell them that an artefact related to the Gate was smuggled out of the facility and that the CIA believe it to have been the work of MI-6. He says any link to why the CIA apparently bomber MI-6's Tokyo office is just an assumption.The Black Contractor; Episode 15 He later attends a security briefing with the government's crisis committee where he explains the situation with the Solar Maximum and Hoshimi speaking, which last occurred when the Heaven's Gate vanished. He points out that with the bombings, the whole intelligence community is in turmoil at a pivotal time. The meeting decides to issue a 5pm curfew for the city.The Black Contractor, Episode 16 discus the embassy situation.]] While waiting for an analysis to be completed, Eric receives a phone call reporting that Robert Schroeder has been abducted. A couple of days later, while Eric is in Yoshimitsu's office, he listens as Misaki requests permission to enter the American embassy against the wishes of its security chief when it is bombed. He asks if the Chief Cabinet Secretary has already agreed and Yoshimitsu tells him the he has, so long as their relationship with America does not deteriorate further. Eric says that since they have a good enough excuse, their friends in the American ranks should be able to restrain the US from an negative action and says they will move on to the next scenario. PANDORA security is then deployed to the embassy.The Black Contractor, Episode 21 telling him about Hei.]] Afterwards, Sergei Vectrof reports to Eric that Schroeder had solved a formula referenced in the plan and that the Third Sector's research team had reached the same conclusion. Eric states that they no longer need Schroeder, which Sergei agrees with and says that they now have a replacement for the stolen Meteor Fragment. When Schroeder is rescued by the Public Security Bureau, Eric goes to the scene and Robert tells him that he now knows why South America vanished, attributing it to Hei's powers. Eric sedates him and tells Misaki to escort him back to PANDORA so they can question him.The Black Contractor; Episode 22 He reports the information learned from Schroeder to his superior, primarily that the link between BK-201 and the disappearance of Heaven's Gate and that they are preparing to dispose of BK-201 and his team.The Black Contractor; Episode 23 Misaki comes to PANDORA for a private meeting with Schroeder, but Nishijima insists on sitting in on the meeting. They explain the Heaven's Gate situation to her and Nishijima then explains that EPR intend to recreate the same situation. He says that in the event of a similar explosion to Heaven's Gate, all of Japan would be affected. He tells her that they will not let this happen and Robert states that they will destroy Hell's Gate. Nishijima explains about the Saturn Ring project. When Misaki objects to the genocide of Contractors, noting that not all of them are criminals, he questions if she would really sacrifice millions of people to save mere thousands of others. Yoshimitsu then enters the room and he leaves Misaki in his care.The Black Contractor, Episode 24 Nishijima and Schroeder go to prepare to activate the particle accelerator. While doing so, the facility is attacked and the accelerator is destroyed. However, Nishijima orders the start up of a back-up accelerator, much to Schroeder's surprise. He applauds the wisdom of creating a back-up since the lack of one lead to the failure of the Jupiter Ring project to destroy Heaven's Gate. Robert then works to track down the source of interference from a network of Dolls which is guiding BK-201 through Hell's Gate, allowing the soldiers outside the Gate to destroy the network. Nishijima applauds the fact that this will leave BK-201 stranded and unable to complete his plan. While final preparations are made to fire the Ring, Nishijima orders all cameras in the Gate to search for Hei. Robert dismisses the notion that he could have reached to core, but Nishijima insists on searching just in case. As a video of Hei, Amber and Yin is displayed, Robert fires the Saturn Ring, resulting in a brilliant white flash that engulfs Tokyo. However, Amber rewinds time, allowing Hei to attack the particle accelerator. Nishijima orders the team to fire a second shot, but Schroeder explains that Hei has trans-mutated the anti-Gate particles, rendering it inoperable. Yoshimitsu Horai then shoots Nishijima twice in the chest and he dies.The Black Contractor, Episode 25 Apperances Gallery S1E24 Eric Nishijima profile.png|Eric Nishijima Eric Nishijima Mugshot.gif|Eric S1E12 Nishijima wanrs Security Chief.jpg|Nishijima warns the PANDORA Security Chief. S1E15 Misaki Kirihara and Eric Nishijima.png|Eric and Misaki Kirihara react to bomb blast during meeting. S1E21 Eric Nishijima and Yoshimitsu Horai discus embassy.jpg|Nishijima and Yoshimitsu Horai discus the situation at the embassy. S1E22 Sergei Vectrof and Eric Nishijima.jpg|Sergei Vectrof and Eric discus Robert Schroeder's work. S1E22 Eric Nishijima listens to Robert Schroeder.jpg|Eric listens to Schroeder telling him about Hei. S1E24 Misaki and Schroeder listen to Nishijima.PNG|Eric explains the situation to Misaki. S1E24 Nishijima oversees Schroeder.png|Eric oversees Schroeder working to ensure the success of the Saturn Ring System. S1E25 Saturn Ring control room, Nishijima, Schroeder.png|Eric and Schroeder oversee operation of the Saturn Ring. S1E25 Yoshimitsu Horai kills Eric Nishijima, Misaki Kirhara watches.png|Yoshimitsu kills Eric. S1E25 Eric Nishijima dies.png|Eric Nishijima is killed. References Navigation Category:The Black Contractor Characters‎ Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male